


The Noise In The Middle of The Night

by novaprospekt



Series: The Riley Chronicles [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform, Multi, baby!riley, hollstein fluff, hollstein parents, sort of cutesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaprospekt/pseuds/novaprospekt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla tends to the crying baby late one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Noise In The Middle of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Basically the start of a fluff series ft. baby Riley from my fic The Monster In The Closet.

Carmilla hears it before it can wake Laura up. Carmilla’s body is pressed against Laura’s back with an arm wrapped around her middle. Carmilla gently retrieves her arm and slowly crawls away from Laura, desperate to not wake her up. She gets up and tiptoes to the door quietly as possible. She approaches the door, turns back to make sure Laura hasn’t stirred. She’s still in the same position as she left her. Carmilla proceeds to sneak out and head toward the noise. The noise is getting quiet louder as Carmilla grows near. She enters a barely lite bedroom where the noise is located. She hovers over the source of the noise, half smiles while shaking her head and bends down.

“C,mere” Carmilla whispers softly

She picks up the small baby that starts to wail at her the sudden guest in her crib. She cradles the small child against her shoulder while rubbing softly, lightly bouncing. Carmilla walks over to the rocking chair that is in the corner of the room. She sits down on it while switching on the lamp beside it. The baby begins to wail as the room is encased by orange light.

“Shhh, shhh.” Carmilla softly hushes

The baby calms down a bit but starts to fidget against Carmilla’s shoulder. Carmilla lifts the small child to place sitting on her knee.

“What is it, Riley? Do you want your ba-ba? Did you make a poop-poop?” Carmilla lifts the child to smells its bottom

“Whew! Someone made a boom-boom!” Carmilla makes a silly face

Riley slightly laughs causing saliva to pool out of her mouth.

“Let’s go change you.”

Carmilla lifts Riley and carries her at arm lengths and heads to a table near by. Riley’s arm are wrapped around both Carmilla’s arm as her chubby little legs are bouncing up and down. Carmilla gently lays Riley down on the padded table. She reaches down below the table into a small basket to grab a small plush toy and hands it to Riley. Riley cheerfully whines as she starts to chew on the toy. Carmilla starts to change her diaper. She unfastens the straps before grabbing some baby wipes. She lifts both of the child’s chubby legs, wipes several times with the baby wipes, and bundles up the mess within the dirty diaper.

“You sure know how to do a number.” Carmilla jokingly says “A number two that is.”

Riley continues to kick her legs as Carmilla grabs a fresh diaper and the baby powder. She coats the baby’s bottom and smooths it all over before placing the new diaper underneath and bringing the front to fasten on both sides. She grabs a wipe to clean off the baby powder off her hands and puts it next to the balled up diaper. She bends down to eye the small child.

“No more boom-boom. You hear me?” Carmilla smiles

Riley happily cheered while waving the toy all over the place. Carmilla slightly laughs at the sillyness of the small child. She then picks her up and cradles her in her arms. She paces around the room slowly and rocks the child while softly singing the child to sleep.

 

Sweet darling

_My precious child_

_The stars are shinning_

_Night is here_

_Let the moon bring upon the darkness_

_So that you may rest_

_Creatures of the night_

_Will try to linger_

_Into your dreams,_

_Feast on your fears_

And innocence

_No need to worry sweet love_

_Mommy will fight the scary away_

_Every night as long_

_As the moon rises above_

_For you are my sweet darling_

_My sweet darling_

_My sweet darling_

Carmilla continues to softly sing over and over until the child’s eyes are closed shut. She walks over to the crib and gently places the sleeping child down.

“Good night, my sweet darling.” Carmilla quietly whispers

She walks to the rocking chair to turn off the light, grab the dirty diaper and leaves the room of the sleeping child. She walks into the kitchen to dispose of the diaper. She then goes to the sink to wash her hands. Suddenly a pair of arms are wrapping around her waist and a body is pressing against her.

“Mhmm…what are you doing up?” Laura asks sleepily

“Riley.” Carmilla finishes and starts drying her hands

“Is she ok?” Laura rests her cheek against her back

“Yeah. She’s alright. She needed a change. I was able to put her back to sleep without any trouble.” Carmilla places her hands on Laura’s

“She made a boom-boom?” Laura teases

Carmilla stiffens in Laura’s hold and groans at Laura inadvertently spying on her.

“Shut up.” Carmilla turns around to face Laura

Laura snakes her arms around her neck and leans up to kiss her.

“You’re so good with her, babe.” Laura encourages

“Yeah well, babies are just as lazy and useless as me. So.” Carmilla half smiles

Laura laughs and kisses her again. She mumbles against the kiss _come back to bed._ Carmilla hums against the kiss as her response. Laura takes her hand and lead them both back to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: natashiyaa  
> (Prompts / suggestions welcome!)


End file.
